Fifty's Fool
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: *One-shot* When Ana thought it was probably time for her long-time boyfriend, Christian Grey to loosen up a little. With the help of her working partner, her boyfriend's shrink, Doctor John Flynn, they managed to pull off several pranks on him, making him the laughing stock in the family and also in his workplace. But, the plan backfired... Slightly above T, not fully M yet.


**I do apologize in advance that this story isn't as well carried out as a story ought to be, but I think it's the idea that counts...**

 **Just a short one-shot, aka, one chapter story. I might think about expanding it, but for now, it will be a one-shot just to emphasize the day. I hope reading the story will help you understand the title.**

* * *

Introduction: *one-shot* When Ana thought it was probably time for her long-time boyfriend, Christian Grey to loosen up a little. With the help of her working partner, her boyfriend's shrink, Doctor John Flynn, they managed to pull off several pranks on him, making him the laughing stock in the family and also in his workplace. But, the plan backfired...

Rated T, but stretching it. A bit beyond the limit of T and into M.

* * *

Fifty's First Fool

March ended on a rainy day, Ana could only hope that tomorrow would be somewhat sunny, if not, an overcast would also do. Because of what she had planned for tomorrow, the first day of April, for her boyfriend, she was only one foot away from stepping on his tail and making him bite her.

Of the two years that they had spent together as a couple, the three years that had gone past since they knew each other, she had never dared to prank him.

Usually, a psychologist and a psychiatrist would work together to offer the patient the best kind of treatment for their situation. Ana was a qualified and boarded psychiatrist, her partner would be Flynn, a psychologist. With that combination, they were attempting to come up with a better treatment that would be suitable for the patient that they were currently investigating.

Christian, on the other hand, was the master of his own universe. Yet, his personal problems were eating him away. He had been paying Flynn tons just to get him to meet him whenever he needed him to, and that include interrupting his research hours and cutting short of his thought process while making progress with Ana on the case. It wasn't the first time that he had asked Flynn to drop out of the lab, or ditch the meeting to come help him out.

For the first few times, Ana had been tolerating and understanding, she told Flynn to go and help out, but the more times it happened, the more it bothered her. There was one time when she got really pissed off that she demanded him to confide in her about the patient. Both of them were aware of the patient confidentiality protocol, and he said he had signed an NDA. Later, Ana apologized for the outburst, but also voiced her concerns as their research was constantly interrupted by him, she wasn't able to carry on working by herself if he couldn't put in all of his efforts.

"I've talked to him about it, and he's agreed to meet you and talk to you in person." Was the resolution that Flynn had came up with when the experiment was going nowhere due to the lack of time spent on it.

"What makes you think that I will agree to it?" Ana snapped, but thought better of it the second she finished the thought. "Actually, yeah, you're right. I should go meet him since he's so much more important than our research."

"Ana," John said in a warning tone, which made Ana roll her eyes, "stay professional."

That was what she promised and that was what she did when that day arrived. However, that day also happened to change her.

"Just get this over with."

The meeting signaled the start of a relationship and never-ending love between two people. It was also the cure that Christian needed, the medicine that Flynn spent almost ten years looking for.

It just so happened that Christian had an early meeting this morning, so he left her in bed. The rainy day wasn't helping with her plan, but it was something that she had in her mind for a year, she wasn't going to give it up just because he wasn't in the mood. Ana knew it was risky, but from the conversations hat Flynn had had with Christian, Ana was informed that Christian would be fine with a little bit of jokes. As his friend, John was more than happy to assist Ana when she came to him with that idea.

They had several pranks up their sleeves, and their targets was not only Christian himself, but also his employees.

Taylor was informed of the plans because he was needed to ensure Christian was not going to react as if sulfur fell into the water.

Heading to work like usual, she was driven by her CPO, Luke Sawyer. Arriving at the lab, she met up with Flynn just like any other day when they didn't have appointments. Four years into researching, they were able to make progress and some development had been made, their methods had improved the quality of counselling. They had contributed significantly to their fields. Still, they were determined to keep digging and come up with more helpful approaches.

Just when they were finally able to get to work after trying to push the plan out of their heads, Ana's phone rang. It was a FaceTime message from Taylor, and she knew it was him trying to show her a live video of the outcome of one of their pranks.

Answering it immediately, and halting their experiment, Flynn rounded the table to stand next to her.

Taylor was standing in the resource room where the printer was sitting in the room, she recognized it instantly as the room on Christian's floor just outside his office. Upon seeing the sign that she had Taylor stick on, she couldn't help but snigger.

The sign looked very real, it was a poster telling anyone who was going to use the printer that the printer could be voice controlled. The poster simply listed out the instructions that the person had to do in order to make it print.

Then, just seconds later, a person walked in. Ana couldn't recognize the person as she didn't know everyone in the company and Taylor's hiding place couldn't exactly make out the person's face.

"Who's that?" John asked over her shoulder, but she quickly shushed him, fearing that they might be heard. Taylor didn't make a sound, but obviously he had head phones in, since the person didn't notice anyone else in the room other than him.

The employee walked up to the printer, flipping the top of the scanner up and placed his document inside, then closed it. When he was about to press the button, he saw the sheet with the list of instructions next to it. His hand hovered above the touch screen, but later decided to try out the method.

He pressed down the scanning button and made sure that the document would be sent to his inbox before he took a step back. A step away from the printer, just as the instruction said, and skipping the second step which was to verbally wake up the machine, since he had already used to scan the document. Eyeing the printer suspiciously, he decided to give it a try.

"Print." He ordered, but his voice sounded hesitant.

When nothing happened, he leaned toward the paper to take a better look. Then when the instruction read, the person giving the orders should be confident and the voice should be determined and clear. So that person composed himself on the spot and decided to try again, giving it a different command.

"Copy." He said, a bit louder this time.

The screen started to shake, as an indicator to Ana and Flynn that Taylor was shaking with laughter, but that wasn't their focus anymore. The moment the guy mused over that set of silly instructions was the moment when Ana and Flynn couldn't hold it anymore.

Then the screen went dark, and faintly from the other side, Ana could hear a woman's voice. She was approaching the room. Ana wondered where was Taylor standing since it was so hard for someone not to notice a bulk man's presence.

"What's taking you so long, Elijah?" A blonde walked in. When Ana had a better hearing of her voice and a better look at her figure, she was able to recognize her as Andrea, Christian's personal assistant.

The poor guy was still barking orders at the printer, and that made Ana seriously wonder about the guy's IQ.

"I'm worried about him now, Taylor." Ana said through another fit of giggles, voicing her thoughts.

"Ditto." Taylor grumbled, obviously far away enough to be out of earshot, but his voice was still low and hushed. "Here comes the boss." He then muttered, but the microphone was close to his mouth, so Ana and Flynn was able to hear it.

The camera was again, showing the same room, but this time, it was the door. From the small screen, one could see two figures clearly but couldn't figure out who they were. Then as if on cue, Christian's door opened.

"Damn, he's pissed." Ana commented, knowing what he looked like when he was pissed off by his employees in the workplace. "Shits gonna hit the fan." She added, more to herself than to anyone.

"I told you to send me a copy of their legal document, not a picture of our dog kissing my girlfriend." Christian yelled once he reached the printing room. "I thought I asked you to do it." He then turned to Andrea, glaring at her accusingly.

"I was sorting out the financial spreadsheets that Ms Bailey had sent me so I can send you an organized copy. I asked him to send you that scanned copy." Andrea explained, she'd got no clue of what was going on.

"Sir, I really did put the document into the scanner." The intern said sheepishly, cowering under Christian's glare.

"Do you think any of them will be in trouble, Taylor?" Ana asked guiltily, questioning her boyfriend's tolerance for jokes and pranks once again.

"I'll make sure no one gets harmed by this." Taylor whispered back, though a hint of worry was certain in his voice.

"My money's on you, T." Ana replied, her eyes still staring at the encounter through the screen intensely.

Walking up to the printer, the intern flipped open the top and pulled out the document that he was going to scan, as if proving to Christian that what he was doing was what he had asked for.

"Perhaps something had interrupted the scanning and sent the wrong file?" The intern offered helplessly. As Christian looked over the document to make sure that it wasn't another prank, Andrea pointed at the opened top.

"Mr Grey, I think someone sticked a photo there and pre-scanned it, they made sure that every scanned copy the printer sent out will be of this photo." Andrea guessed, and she was spot on.

"I'll get back to you, don't hang up." Taylor said before taking out the earbuds in his ears and headed to the room, stepping in just to prevent Christian from exploding and firing innocent people.

"Taylor, look into the camera and find out what did this?" Christian shouted at him before taking the document and leaving the room.

"Sir." Taylor nodded.

"How're you going to show him that without blowing my cover? We've got a whole day of pranks waiting for him." Ana panicked.

"I'll get him under control." Taylor promised.

"I owe you big time now, T." Ana sighed in relief. "Tell me how many more stupid employees do he really have later." She requested, wanting to know how many actually bought the stupid joke that she had placed next to the printer telling them about the upgrade in the system, and that the printer was able to be voice controlled.

"Will do, ma'am." He saluted and Ana ended the call. Sharing a whole-hearted laugh with Flynn before resuming their work.

In the afternoon, Christian had received a box of delivery.

"It's quite heavy, Sir." Taylor said as he stepped into his office to tell him about the unexpected package.

"Who's it from?" Christian questioned, his eyes didn't even leave the computer.

"The address is from one of your brother's construction site, but that's the only information attached to the box." Taylor replied.

Christian was now more wary of the situation, but the fact that Taylor was calmly informing about it all meant that it wasn't anything harmful. Standing up from his place, he stalked out of his office to check out the small package sitting on the counter in front of Andrea.

"Open it, Andrea." Christian ordered. His assistant took out a pair of scissors and started to cut through the tape. Once the box was opened, he peeked inside to see three blocks of bricks.

They laid next to each other, covering up the entire opening of the box. Taking out the brick in the middle, he was prepared to face another prank from his idiotic older brother, but this time, what laid below was another brick. Taking out the three bricks on top, he was revealed with another three bricks beneath, then another three, then another three. There were, in total, twelve bricks in the box with nothing else.

Ros came out of her office just in time to see Christian surrounded by bricks from the construction site. Clutching her stomach, she laughed and laughed. For the rest of the day, she didn't stop teasing him. Grasping on every chance she had got to taunt him about the bricks that he had received, especially when it put him on high alert.

This, adding on to the printer scene made Ros laugh at him even harder, but made him question the absurd day that he was living.

Back in Escala, Ana was already home. She and Flynn finished early and had nothing else to do since they didn't schedule any appointments, they parted ways shortly after having lunch together.

Just a few hours earlier, Ana had called and invited Christian's family over for a little gathering. She didn't tell them about the reason for the gathering, because she didn't want to spoil the fun for later. Although she knew this might anger Christian even more, as Taylor had already filled her in about the delivery incident.

She was half expecting Christian to turn up early, so she had called it a day with Flynn so much earlier than they both had anticipated. Nevertheless, they had got their work done as planned.

Right now, she was sitting in their bedroom, only waiting for him to get home. Anxious to see his reaction. They haven't been talking since last night before they fell asleep due to exhaustion after sex. A few text exchange about lunch could hardly be categorized as a conversation. Reading over the lab report absentmindedly, attempting to find out any flawed points or any unreasonable data, whereas her mind was racing in millions of miles per second just to go through all the possible scenarios. She wasn't sure if a whole day's prank was too much for him.

She wasn't left alone by herself for long, because Elliot showed up just a little after four, and according to Taylor, Christian was already on his way back. Ana had been spending the next twenty minutes, laughing with Elliot when he saw the wine bottle with goggling eyes sticked to every one of them. She couldn't help but to spill the beans to him, and that made him laugh even harder.

When the elevator dinged, announcing Christian's arrival, Elliot's died down laughter erupted again. Ana bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing along with him. When Christian's pissed off face turned to Ana, she inwardly groaned. She realized that she had gone over board this time with the pranks.

Christina said nothing, he just head to his room to change. Elliot finally regained his composure.

"You really got him this time, girl." Elliot patted Ana's back as she stared that closed bedroom door.

"How's Kate doing?" Ana asked.

She wanted to have some peace before having to face Christian's wrath after what she had put him through today. From what Taylor had told her, he had not only became a funny figure in the workplace as his staff were whispering behind his back and laughing at how he got pranked, but he was somewhat a laughing stock in his family due to the goggling stickers all over his kitchen.

"Kate's great, but she's gone back to visit her brother, so she can't make it to this prompt dinner." Elliot shrugged, his relationship with Kate had been something that surprised both Ana and Christian.

For one, none of them would think that those two would settle down as a couple, let along dating for so long. Throughout the years that they've known each other, they had been on and off, Christian and Ana were stuck in the middle most of the times when they had their fights. Elliot, as Christian's brother, tend to go to him to rant about the blonde; Kate, as Ana's best friend, tend to go to her to ramble about his asshole attitude and behavior. Ana felt like she knew more about Kate's relationship than she knew about her own sometimes.

"I haven't seen her family for so long." Ana sighed, still trying to find something to distract her mind.

"Maybe you should go next time." Elliot suggested out of the blue.

"And when is the next time?"

"When I go there?"

"Are you planning to propose?" Ana blurted out.

"Just a thought."

"You know, Ell?" Ana shook her head in bewilderment. "We all know that you are the biggest prankster in this family, so forgive me if I'm not buying anything you're selling, especially not on this day."

"The courtesy extends to you then." Elliot shrugged.

"But I'm not a joker." Ana remarked.

"You are now. Look at what you've done to my brother today, I don't even have the balls to pull that off." Elliot chortled loudly.

"Maybe because you don't have balls?" Ana muttered to herself, thankfully his laughter covered her voice so he wasn't able to hear it. "I only dare to do this after knowing this guy for three years." She defended herself.

"Still, that's a brave move. Although I can't say that I haven't sent him bricks before, but there are always something inside the box other than bricks, you've just made a new record this time."

"What? Filling the box with bricks and nothing else?" Ana snorted, rolling her eyes. That was the lamest prank she had ever thought of and the worst she had pulled off, but perhaps it was the extent that her boyfriend could tolerate.

Heavy footsteps made her turn her head automatically, near the elevator stood Taylor, who had emerged from the security room, seemingly heading toward the elevator as if someone would be arriving. When he turned back, Ana caught him, she needed to ask him something to assure that she wasn't on Christian's hate list.

"Was it really that bad?" Ana asked, to no one in particular, but her eyes finally landed on Taylor.

"I'm afraid he didn't take the note on his baby car well." Taylor replied courtly and disappeared to the security room.

"What note?" Elliot asked.

"I placed a note on his windshield saying, 'sorry for the damage, would've stick around but really gotta run', but that's all I've done to his car." Ana explained.

"The R8?" Elliot bulged out his eyes.

Ana nodded, taking a sip of her tea. They had pull out one wine, and left the others with the goggling eye stickers on the shelf where it was the most obvious. The two of them settled down with something casual and decided to see Christian's reaction before opening the bottle.

"He's going to shit himself." Elliot chuckled.

"I bet he will if he can find any damage." Ana giggled.

"But is there any?"

"Course not." Ana answered incredulously. "I wouldn't dream of harming that car." She snorted. "I went down to place it on his car just minutes before you arrived." She snickered at the adventure. "Sawyer thought I was running away in his R8, and thought it was going to part of the prank too."

"You've turned his staff against him too?"

"And his family." Ana added nonchalantly. "You're sitting here helping me with it now aren't you?" She pointed out. "When it comes to pranking him, I think I've got everyone on my side. Even Flynn helped me with coming up with the ideas." She shrugged as if turning everyone against Christian was no big deal.

"Damn girl."

"Okay, actually, most of his staff had no clue. His employees were too busy laughing. Taylor and Sawyer were the only two that knew about it, Gail was in the dark too." Ana continued. "Well, I thought my handwriting would give out the note, but apparently, according to Taylor, he was too pissed off to even notice that."

"You've got competition now, Annie." Elliot chortled.

"Oh, that car has always been my frenemy."

"How was your day, honey?" Grace asked while embracing his son. Ana and Elliot had been standing at the back, taking in the scenes in front of him, He had already found out about the stickers on the wine bottle and everything in his fridge, but his parents had already arrived. Mia hadn't stop laughing at him about the disastrous makeover of his wine bottles and the stuff inside his fridge.

"Horrible." He muttered back in response.

"How so?" Grace rubbed a hand down his back in an attempt to sooth him. Carrick had greeted his son and started to make his way over to Ana and Elliot. Mia was still rummaging through his kitchen, trying to find something that was sticker-free.

"Got any luck, Mia?" Elliot asked, making Ana giggle. She couldn't help it anymore, because she had spent the better part of her day and her afternoon snooping in his kitchen, sticking stickers on everything that she could possibly find.

"Nope. None at all." Mia sighed, shaking her head dramatically.

"Christian, what happened to your kitchen?" Carrick asked, laughing at the kitchen that looked like a child had raid it earlier, apart from the fact that there was no mess, everything was stuck with stickers and the labels were all wrong.

"Proved my point, I've been pranked from the morning." He muttered sullenly. Ana couldn't help but pity him, but she was also afraid to get close to him, she didn't know what he might do to her when she was near.

"Now, can I go say hi to my girl properly?" He excused himself, approaching her. She could sense his presence like a prey could sense their approaching predator. A shiver went down her spine, but other than that, she tried to keep a straight face.

"I know it's you all along." He whispered in her ear when he stepped behind her. "You're going to pay for that tonight." He said in a low, dangerous, husky voice. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought of a punishment, especially in the way he was saying it. Normally, it would be a spanking, but she feared that this time, she would be faced with a more intense scene.

He teased her all night, bringing her to the brink but never pushing her over. It was frustrating, and she knew it was his way of getting his revenge. Though, it wasn't the worst part.

When everyone had left, she couldn't take it anymore and demanded to be fucked, and he complied, but again, he wasn't letting her cum. Orgasm denial was the last thing she wanted for a punishment.

"I think you've got your revenge, Mr Grey." She panted in his ear, begging for some friction, but he kept pulling out of her reach.

"I think so, too." He said, "but now's your payment for pranking on me today." He whispered seductively before entering her slowly, catching her off guard.

"What is my payment?" She asked, her mind wasn't functioning as the overwhelming sensation of his timed thrust cloud her thoughts, she knew something wasn't right in his sentence, but there was no way for her to figure it out. All she could do was repeat his words in a question.

"To give you the most mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasm." With that determination and goal in mind, he quickened his pace. She lifted up her hip to meet his thrust, matching his rhythmic movements.

"I thought you're pissed at me for the pranks I pulled on you."

"No, not after knowing that it was you."

"Why?"

"Because you've given me the best April Fools' experience."

Ana wasn't able to make out words as she felt her mouth being consumed by his, then her core clenched, she felt something building up inside her, it was something that he had been denying her all night long, and she was desperate for the relieve. After being denied for it all night, no doubt, it would be the orgasm of the year for her.

"And you're my fool, for ever believing that I'd be angry with you for trying to make me happy." He said in her ear just before she collapsed beneath him.

He had just came down from his high, but the orgasm had knocked her out before he could tell her more about what was on his mind, but he was satisfied that she at least went to sleep knowing he washer from mad.

* * *

 **Now, if you don't like it, or think that it's poorly written, just think of it as a celebration of April fools. I'm sure you will find it ridiculously entertaining, since there are more than tons of stuff you can criticize about this one-shot. Take it as something I've created to start the day.**

 **Take it as a joke if you will.**

 **Thank you for playing...**

Laters, baby x

-SapphireTrafficker-


End file.
